


After Glow

by Wakingonprospit



Series: Little House on the Stinkfish [3]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4305558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wakingonprospit/pseuds/Wakingonprospit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of after sex fluff. Requested by thelittlestbull</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Glow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thelittlestbull](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlestbull/gifts).



Murdoc rolled off of the blue haired singer, flopping onto his back on top of the sweaty, moist surface of the bed. His legs get a bit tangled in the thin cotton sheets as he repositions to pull away from the other for what feels like the twelfth time that night. The bassist reaches over to the nightstand, collecting a cigarette and lighter from the drawer. He lights up the cigarette and takes a deep breath from it, relaxing as the smoke fills his lungs slowly. The smoke curls from the butt of his cigarette and slivers into the air slowly before dispersing.

"Can I have one?" 2D soon finds a newly lit smoke in his hand and he holds it to his lips, inhaling from his casually. "Are we taking another break?" he laughs quietly and starting to sit up slowly. His legs are weak and feel as though they are aching even from just sitting up. He stretches his arms out slowly before laying back down and rolling to face his lover. "How long do you need?" he asks quietly, resting his arm gently across Murdoc's chest.

The two of them have been going at it for hours now. They would go a couple of rounds, have a cool off period, then go right back at it with the same intensity that they had been before. Regrettably, their cool off periods have been getting longer. The first one of the night was only about five minutes long, and the last one was almost an hour long.

"I think I'm done for tonight," Murdoc grumbles out quietly, not paying much attention to his lover, "my back 's starting to hurt." In the back of his mind, he is mentally kicking himself for admitting that to the singer, but in reality he can't bring himself to care all that much.

"Fine by me," the taller man says as he shrugs then lets out a tired yawn, "I'm exhausted." He tangles his legs with the other man's, hoping to not be pushed away for it. Murdoc has told him over and over again that he was not a cuddler; 2D continues to choose not to listen.

They sit in relative silence for about five minutes until they have both decided to be done with their cigarettes and have placed them in the ashtray on the nightstand. Even after they have finished, they continue to stay quiet. Murdoc is on his back and seems to be staying still in the afterglow while 2D is cuddling up to his lover's side and resting his head on his chest.

The silence is finally broken as 2D tightens his arms around Murdoc's waist in a hug, and starts to talk quietly as if he is afraid of breaking the silence. "Are you staying tonight?"

Murdoc finally glances down at the younger man, pretending to mull over his options before replying with what he thought to be the obvious answer, "I'm not going anywhere."

**Author's Note:**

> anyone else want to request a 2doc drabble?


End file.
